The aim of this project is to delineate the social networks of persons aged 65 and over who are residing in single room occupancy (S.R.O) hotels in midtown Manhattan, and to determine whether different types of network configurations correlate with objectives and subject sense of personal well-being, with mental and physical status and with rates of long-term institutionalization and short-term hospitalization (medical and psychiatric). It is hypothesized that knowledge of clients' social networks will assist community agencies in better allocating their resources. Moreover, the development of a predictive instrument of network "health" will allow for earlier interventions. The findings of this study of will be compared with the results of the Cross-National Geriatric Community Study, which has been examining cross-national differences in geriatric psychopathology and the cultural factors implicated in pathogenesis. This tie-in with the Cross-National Study will enable us to determine the relative uniqueness of the SRO population versus other urban elderly. A longitudinal analysis of the sample population is planned in order to better understand the causal interaction between network and health variables. The initial interviews (Time 1) will be completed during the first year of the project (July 1, 1978 - June 30, 1979); the follow-up interviews (Time 2) will be performed during the second year of the project (July 1, 1979 - June 30, 1980). During the third year of the project (July 1, 1980 - June 30, 1981), data will be analyzed and published.